Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having a stud.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package typically includes substrate, semiconductor device and interconnection. The substrate, such as plastic or ceramic substrate, is used for carrying a chip. The substrate, having a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface, includes at least a pad and a through-hole. The chip is disposed on the first surface of the substrate. The interconnection connects the semiconductor device to the pad located on the first surface of the substrate. The pad of the substrate is electrically connected to the second surface of the substrate via a through-hole.
Since the through-hole penetrates the substrate, the structural strength of the substrate will be weakened. Hence, the through-hole is separated from one another as well as the edges of the substrate by a large distance so that the structural strength of the substrate is still within an acceptable range. However, such practice will make it difficult to reduce the size of the semiconductor package. Besides, the thickness of the substrate is relatively large and hence makes it difficult to reduce the thickness of the semiconductor package.